There is a need for a system for remotely checking the safety of family members and close relatives. For example, Patent Literatures 1 to 7 disclose a device that performs a safety check of inhabitants based on a change in current that occurs during operation of an electrical device that is installed in a house. Moreover, Patent Literature 8 discloses a device that performs a safety check of inhabitants based on a change in the amount of electric power used.